Love Me, Hate Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me
by Nirvana Renegade Seiga
Summary: When Jak makes a few clumsly mistakes, will Torn realize that things aren't all as they appear? JakTorn, minor JxK and TxA
1. Default Chapter

Love Me, Hate Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me

Chapter One:

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this... only Dr. Labrowski.

* * *

"Hey, Tattooed Wonder!"

Torn groaned silently as Jak and Daxter walked into Freedom HQ. Jak looked up and his blue eyes narrowed.

"What the hell was that mission for?" Jak demanded stalking up and slamming his hands onto the computer mainframe, shaking the machine rather badly.

Torn looked unfazed by this and looked up with bored eyes. "What was wrong with it? You asked and you received."

A deep growl escaped the renegade and his eyes flashedobsidian for a second. "I'll tell you what was wrong with it." Daxter hurriedly ran out of the room and Jak brought his head down to within five inches of Torn.

"I went down with Keira and Samos, just like you said. I shot down the Dark Eco plant, just like you said. Samos healed the Plant, just like you said." Jak's face was suddenly incredibly close. "The Plant re-activated, just like you DID. NOT. SAY!"

Torn could feel Jak's breath on his lips and the renegade just noticed how close he was. He pulled back, a blush staining his cheeks, but anger still present in his eyes.

"And? Did you shoot the Plant again?"

"Yes. AFTER IT FUCKING ATE SAMOS!" There was silence as the blonde seethed and the red head let this sink in.

"He's dead?"

"Yes, dammint! Now Keira's dad is dead and that freaking Dark Eco plant is reproducing! Probably trying to grab some innocent elf and turn him into me!"

Torn's eyes narrowed. "How was I supposed to know that it was reactivatable?" He, of course, blew off the whole 'making more Dark Jak's.'

Jak narrowed his eyes in turn and spoke quietly. "Then why in the world did you send us down in the first place?"

"Because, you and I both know that if I sent anyone else, including Jinx, the Plant would be alive and the Underground member would be in a psychiatric hospital."

Jak sighed and walked over to a cot, flopping down on it, his eyes flashing between many colors. "I know Torn. I know."

There was silence as Torn watched the younger elf struggle not to change.

"The Butcher down the street could use some help." He suggested and his response was pure black eyes, glittering with the wonder of Dark Eco.

"I don't need your crap, Wonder Boy." Dark Jak growled as he stood up, stretching his pale body. Dark Eco sparked between his fingertips and Torn stood up. Dark Jak's horns appeared and he fingered one lovingly.

"What is your problem, Jak?" Torn demanded as Dark Jak advanced, claws raised and fangs bared.

"Nothing. Only that my alter ego didn't resist when I took over. Now, I dohave some 'anger issues' if you'd call it that. And you seem to be on my menu today. Along with the fresh blood OF SAMOS!"

Torn narrowed his blue eyes. 'So the creature DOES care for the old man.' "So, I sent you on a bad mission. Cry me a river."

Dark Jak sneered. "Oh, after I'm finished I'll have a river of blood."

Torn reached for his pistol but Dark Jak was a step quicker and knocked the gun from his hands. He waved one claw back and forth.

"Nu huh, weapons would give you an advantage." He lunged on the tattooed elf and Torn stumbled back, falling on a step and wincing.

Dark Jak stood up and picked Torn up by the collar of his shirt, his claws ripping it in the process.

"Get your hands off me." He rasped out and fruitlessly clawed at Dark Jak's hand. The demon smirked and Dark Eco flickered from his fingertips and into Torn's body.

Theolder elf screamed as Daxter ran in. He gasped and slid against the wall, watching his best friend pummel the commander to the ground.

Torn looked up with dazed eyes as blood dribbled from a cut on his lip. The pale demon pulled him up by his dreadlocks and licked the blood off his lip.

"I will definately have fun in killing you." He whispered lustfully.

Torn narrowed his eyes and spit in his face. "Go ahead you sick son of a"

Dark Jak slammed Torn into one of the computers, breaking the glass and small volts of electricity coursing through his body. The commander fell, limp, to the floor and with one last glare, blacked out, blood flowing from an open stomach wound.

"There is satisfaction." Dark Jak growled and doubled over as Jak suddenly stood up.

"Torn!" The younger elf rushed foreword as a puddle of blood collected around Torn's unmoving body.

Daxter hesitantly walked up, still shaken from what he had just saw.

"What happened?" Jak whispered as he tried to wake up Torn.

"You went crazy and beat Torn up." Torn cracked open one eyes and immediately close them. A flash of fear appeared then was replaced by pain.

"What… happened…" Jak pulled the remains of Torn's shirt off and looked at the gash.

"Dark Jak decided to take my anger... out on you..." Jak ran his hands over Torn's chest and stopped when he yelped.

"You have at least three broken ribs, your stomach has a gaping hole and a semi-serious head wound." The commander sleepily nodded as the effects of blood loss started tokick in.

"I'll call one of the girls." Daxter said and he scampered off.

Jak pulled his bandanna off and wrapped it around the hole.

"I have to set your ribs." The man nodded and suddenly slipped into unconsiousness.

"Shit! Torn? Torn!" Ashelin and Tess ran in and shoved Jak out of the way.

"How long has he been out?" Tess demanded, her furry ottsel paws on her hips.

"Only a few minutes…"

Ashelin cursed and lifted the commander, Tess running beside her.

"Come to the hospital later." They called and Daxter climbed up onto Jak's shoulder.

"Jak, I know you're torn up over Samos, but, be careful with your anger. Who knows what's happening with Tattooed Wonder as we speak."

_Hospital…_

Ashelin and Tess looked at each other in relief as the doctor finished telling them the news.

"That's good. Thank you, Dr. Labrowski." Ashelin walked out into the waiting room to see Jak walk in.

"I didn't kill him, did I?" He asked quietly and she shook her head.

"He's fine. But, Jak, what happened?" He sighed. He was really hating people asking 'what happened?'

"Dark went crazy on him. I literally let my anger get the better of me." He tried at a joke as Tess walked out.

"Bad news guys." Ashelin furrowed her eyebrows. "Torn does need a medicine, but it's in the old Palace ruins. Someone has to go get it. And I knowI'm not going."

Jak lifted his gun up and gave it a loving pat. "I'll go do it. After all, there's still some Metal Heads that deserve a taste to my Peacemaker."

Daxter gave a grin. "Oh yeah. We're back in business."

Tess rested a pawon Jak's knee. "Be careful, old chemicals have probably escaped their bottles. Take this." She handed a breath-mask and he pushed it back at her.

"I'm fine." **( NRS: Always, the last words, hmm?)**

He turned and left the hospital, his gun propped against his shoulder.

* * *

NRS: Okay, so this may not be my best fic, but here's trying. I'm also gonna try and crank out my Ashelin/Keira one and my new Torn/Erol one. Neither are going to be one-shots so read & review.

Blaz: Okay, Emera Took, this story may start out like KMKM, but it takes a completely different route.

REVIEW.


	2. Shocking New Developments

Love Me, Hate Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me 

Chapter Two: Shocking New Developments

NRS: Ahh, another wonderful chapter of, 'Love Me, Hate Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me!'

Blaz: I am watching in amusement.

Disclaimer: A) I don't own Jak or Daxter. B) Fine, fine, I don't own Torn either…. C) FINE! I don't own anything from Naughty Dog!

…err… go home Sig…

I only own Dr. Labrowski and the seven new ecos. (Stupid grumble evil grumble lawyers… more grumbling…)

* * *

A loud shot rang through the air as Jak stood in the crumbling doorway of the Baron's Fortress. His blue eyes peered around, spotting the remains of the ammo tank and a few barrels of Dark Eco.

"Think there's a light switch around?" Daxter murmured as they followed Jak's flared-up Peacemaker.

"Doubt it. All electricity including power lights were cut off when the Metal Heads attacked." He said quietly, slipping through a thin crack and into the old experimentation room. The large Dark Eco needle was crashed into the ground and the cells were dented in. A small satisfied smirk crossed his face at the damage.

"We haven't seen a single Metal Head. Where are they?" Daxter wondered as Jak's gun lowered, the flare still going.

"Dax… it's perfectly intact…" Jak touched the glass cabinet and ran his hand across it. The glass shined with a bright air as Daxter professionally picked the lock and pulled it open.

Jak shined his gun onto the glass and they gasped, eyes widening.

"Oh My God!"

_Freedom HQ…_

Ashelin, Keira and Tess stared in wonder at the glass cabinet as Jak finally set it down on the stone floor. He wiped sweat off his brow and stood back with a grin on his face.

"Did you at least get the medicine?" Ashelin asked, sidetracked. Jak blinked and then started to groan.

"Ah… we'll you see…"

Daxter jumped up with a red bottle in his grasp. "Never fear! I am here!"

Jak sighed in relief and Tess gave a small cheer. He rested his hands on the glass doors and took a deep breath.

"Okay, here goes…" He pulled back the doors and a startled scream escaped Keira. She clasped her hands over her mouth, neon green eyes wide.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ashelin said moving closer.

Inside, the outer shell was orange Precursor metal, covered in small glyphs that represented life. Small machines filtered to life and several jars of eco at the bottom lit up.

"I found it in the Fortress, completely unharmed while everything else was crumbling!"

Keira crouched down. "We only know about seven ecos, but there's fourteen here!" Jak blinked and lifted a red jar.

He settled next to Keira and unscrewed the lid. He dipped his finger in and crushed a bit of brick.

"Red eco." He handed it to Ashelin and pulled blue, green and yellow out.

The blue eco made his finger twitch, the green healed a small cut and the yellow eco… he shot a small fireball at Daxter's tail, who yelped in response.

"These are all checked out." Jak sighed and shifted into Light Jak. The angelic form lifted the bright pale blue jar and dipped his nail in. The Light Eco seeped in and he handed it back to Ashelin.

"Hey, think that White Eco might change me back?" Daxter asked as Jak lifted the White Eco jar, he switched into Dark Jak and clicked his claws once.

"When we get to Spargus next time, we'll try." Dark Jak said and unscrewed the Dark Eco lid. It bubbled and he grinned, shifting back.

"Alright." He looked at the remaining seven.

"Orange, pink, gold, bronze, black?" Jak squinted his eyes and shook his head. "I don't wanna know…. Silver and midnight?" The last jar was blues and blacks, stars literally twinkling in there.

Keira peered down into that glass. "Amazing. Seven new ecos!"

Ashelin shook her head. "Only six. Bronze eco was genetically engineered by my father years ago." Jak stood up and caught the medicine Ashelin threw at him.

"You three check this stuff out. I'll take the medicine to Torn." Daxter jumped off his shoulder and sat down next to the small female ottsel. Tess smiled at Jak and he walked out into the cool, crisp air.

He stretched his arms over his head, muscles rippling under the skintight desert tunic. A yawn escaped him as he trudged down the moonlit streets. A few hookers on the corner made a few sultry comments and Jak walked past them.

The smell of hospital chemicals assaulted his nose as he walked through the automatic metal doors.

A nurse passes him in a flurry of ointments and towels, her face red as a cherry and panting.

"Dr. Labrowski?" Jak called quietly as he slipped into Torn's room. The commander was still unconscious and Jak winced at his bandaged head.

He looked at the bottle in his hand and uncapped it. Burnt leaves reached his nose and he grimaced.

"Red and green eco?" He murmured.

"Ah, yes. Green eco to heal and red to treat the Dark Eco." Dr. Labrowski said wisely, walking into the room. "And just in time too. The commander's body cannot hold Dark Eco as that monster could."

Jak winced at the mention of Dark Jak. "Yeah…" He quietly agreed. Dark Jak chuckled in the back of his mind and the Doctor lifted Torn's arm up.

"Let me get this in his system and tomorrow morning, he's free to go." Jak walked out, a slight chill passing over his skin.

He turned blue eyes onto a hooded figure in the street. The black cloak rippled with the wind and Jak blinked once. He was gone.

The outlaw discreetly rubbed his arms from the goosebumps that suddenly appeared. 'He wasn't elfin…" Jak thought and Dark Jak made a noise of agreement.

Jak took up a slow jog back to Freedom HQ, his mind running rampant on why there were new things bubbling about.

The intact Precursor artifacts… seven, no six, new ecos… and now inhuman beings coming into Haven City…

_Freedom HQ…_

"Dax… are you sure we should do this?" Keira asked as she looked at the impatient ottsel.

"I've waited long enough!" He snapped and Tess gave a small nod.

"Keira, you might want to wait until Jak gets back." Ashelin suggested, studying an ancient blade in her arms. A pad of paper next to her was being filled up with the translations from the sword.

"No! I refuse to wait any longer!" The little ottsel demanded, his brown eyes flashing.

Keira looked at the jar of White Eco in her hands and a slight look covered her eyes.

"Are you positive, Daxter? Tess?" Ashelin looked up from her sword, her green eyes attentive.

"Yes." Daxter said confidently.

"Yes…" Tess whispered, looking at Daxter for reassurance.

"Alright." Keira popped off the lid and stuck her hand in. She smeared a glop of White Eco on both Daxter and Tess.

Her and Ashelin moved back as the two started glowing. Tess looked at herself as her and Daxter were lifted off the ground.

Daxter fell to the ground first, clutching his body before Tess joined him.

The door opened and a gust of wind rolled in, followed by Jak. He closed the door and looked at the two in alarm.

Keira and Ashelin shielded their eyes as a blinding white light shot out from the ottsels.

A sweet hum filled the air, calming the spirits. The hymn continued into a fading distance, still there, as the light dimmed slightly. With one last, lingering note, the mist cleared.

Jak pulled his hand back over his eyes as another, much smaller light erupted.

Suddenly a figure stood up in front of him. A figure with _red hair._

"Ashelin?" Jak asked, squinting his eyes to see better.

"What?" Ashelin called back, and it wasn't from in front of him. Jak gulped heavily.

A deep chuckle reached Jak's ears. "Oh yeah! I'm back!"

* * *

NRS: Hmm, I actually like the way it's going so far…

Blaz: Next Chapter! When Torn wakes up and the falling down begins!

Jak: (Rubs his head.) Aww, I ought to go get another ice pack.

Torn: (Understanding what 'falling down' meant.) Aw, hell. Get me one too will ya, Jak?

Nirvana and Blaz: Oh yeah. Things are getting good.


	3. He's BACK!

Love Me, Hate Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me 

_Chapter Three: He's Back!_

NRS: These are just coming quick, aren't they?

Blaz: I take back what I…pantpant… said in Snapped…pantpant… Sages… You do drive me…. Pantpant… like a Slave Driver!

NRS: (Grinning like a madwoman) Of course.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… beside a few doughnuts and my loveable pencil.

OH! The seven new ecos, Dr. Labrowski and anyone else!

"It feels so good to be back!" Jak stared in utter astonishment as his old friend stood up. _On Human Legs…_

"Dax?" The White Light disappeared and blue eyes and flame hair assaulted his vision.

"Ahh!" Tess screamed and Daxter spun around. He chuckled lightly.

"Ah, Keira, you think you can get us some clothes?" Jak blinked as he looked at the lovely face of Daxter.

"Wow…. Dax…" He grinned, straight teeth, not bucked. His flame hair was slightly slicked back and Jak stopped looking past his neck.

Daxter stretched his arms above his head and yawned.

"Dax! You look… hot!" Keira said as she came back with two roves. Ashelin covered Tess and Daxter slipped into the robe. Keira's eyes lingered on his chest as the elf loosely closed it.

Jak mentally agreed with Keria then blinked in surprise. 'Did I just think my best friend is hot?'

Daxter looked at his hands and wiggled his fingers. "Un-fucking-believable…"

Tess walked around and gasped, covering her mouth.

"Daxter!" She touched his red-orange hair and her hand slid to his ears in old habit.

He started to make a deep throaty purr and she blinked.

"In the flesh, Tess-baby." He grinned and she threw her arms around him. He caught her and looked at Jak.

"I never thought I'd see that fiery hair again."

Daxter grinned largely, Tess now resting comfortably in his arms.

"Wow… who's the hottie?" Ashelin asked as she walked in, carrying a tray of coffee.

"Hey Red, don't cha recognize me?" Daxter gave one of his lecherous smirks, seeming all the more perverted in his elfin state.

Ashelin's eyes widened. "Is that Daxter?" Keira and Jak took one of the offered cups and Tess took two.

"Who else?" Ashelin slid down the wall.

"Woah…"

Jak nodded and yawned. "What time is it?" He asked Keira.

"Almost midnight." There was a companionable silence.

"How did this happen?" Tess asked, looking at her human body… and Daxter's…

"Dark Eco created me and the only other eco that could change me is the opposite; Light Eco. So, it seemed to chage us both back. No idea _why_ though…"

She nodded and climbed out of his arms, sipping her coffee.

"Daddy would have loved to see this." Keira said sadly and Jak wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It's alright, Keira. He would have just said Dax looks uglier than normal." He kissed her forehead and smirked at the fuming Daxter.

"Alright, time to go to bed boys and girls. We have a lot to do." She suddenly said, standing up.

"Torn will be _allowed _to leave tomorrow morning…er… in a few hours…" Jak yawned again as he said this.

Tess had fallen asleep against Daxter and was lightly breathing.

"Yeah, I'll see you in the morning." Ashelin said quietly and walked up the stairs.

Keira gave one final lingering gaze to the Precursor Artifacts and then reluctantly trudged up the stairs.

Daxter looked at the sleeping woman in his arms and sighed.

"Jak, I would have never thought that I would be able to hold something larger than your treasured gun." The blonde renegade blinked then nodded, smiling slightly. "Heh, things really are changing, aren't they?"

"Too fast, Dax. Too fast…"

Later That Night 3:00AM 

Keira's eyes squinted as she looked around the darkened room. The inky blackness filled every crevice as a small pint of light emerged from the Precursor Glass Case.

She walked quietly to it and sat down. With steady hands she opened it and the room was immediately lit up.

The Pink Eco caught her eye and she raised it up. One neon eye squinted and she shook it.

The Eco swirled, but nothing else happened.

"I'm no channeler, but—" The Green Eco jar exploded and she watched with frightened eyes as glass was buried into her skin.

A tiny whimper escaped her and the Green Eco stopped moving.

The green glow intensified until it blinded her. She covered her eyes and a calming sensation washed over her. A sigh escaped her lips and suddenly the pain was gone.

The Pink Eco seemed to drain into the air as the bottle clattered to the floor, all the other eco's forgotten. She hurridely stood up and closed the doors.

She turned and ran up the stairs, ignoring the way her body suddenly felt… _lighter…_

6AM—the Hospital 

"Grrrr……" Jak, Ashelin and Daxter walked into the hospital to see Torn up and giving a nurse a deep growl.

"Torn?" Ashelin asked, stilfing her laughter as she saw what the nurse was holding.

"Ms. Ashelin! I cannot get this unruly man—" Torn snarled, "—to take these crutches!"

Jak and Daxter started to laugh and Torn made his way over to them.

He was wearing only his pants and boots, bandages covering her upper torso and forehead.

"I will not be seen as weak!" Ashelin patted the nurse's shoulder.

"He really can't. You know the Underground Rules." The nurse seemed to deflate.

"Yes! Otherwise I might take those god-foresaken crutches and shove them up—" Jak slapped a hand over the commander's face and shooed the horrified nurse off.

Torn bit Jak's hand and blinked as he saw Daxter.

"Who's the kid?"

Daxter narrowed his eyes.

"Uh…" Jak looked between them.

"Where's the rat?" Torn lifted a brow. "He's not with Tess again is he?"

Daxter's eyes widened. Torn didn't know who he was…. The little devil on Daxter's shoulder cackled and rubbed his hands together.

"Dax is—"

"I'm Shiji." Daxter interrupted and both Ashelin and Jak gave him a funny look. He discreetly nodded and gave a smile.

"Ashelin's personal body guard." He added.

Torn seemed not to care and instead looked around. "Where's Keira? She had all my guns."

Jak blinked. "Come to think of it… I haven't seen her since…" He stopped as he remember the explosion he heard and the Green Eco surge that he felt, "last night."

Torn sighed. "Whatever. I'm hungry. The food here tastes like shit."

The commander put a hand to his ribs and started to limp out.

"What did he do?" Jak asked quietly, catching up to the red head.

"A few ribs, my shoulder got dislocated, got a gash under her skull and he ankle is twisted pretty badly." Jak winced and Torn noticed.

"It wasn't all your fault." The commander blinked at what he was about to say. "You were pissed and I fed the fire."

Daxter slowed down next to Ashelin.

"Why did you tell Torn that?" She hissed.

"It'll be fun until he finds out that I'm the annoying rat."

"What about Tess?"

"We'll say the Precursors came back." A group of girls walking down the street turned and whistled at Daxter. Only then did he remember that he was only wearing the pair of shorts the Precursors had given him.

He grinned broadly and Ashelin sighed. This man's ego was just too much!

Torn walked to the computer first where his guns and precious sword lay. He ran a hand down the blade, like a lover's touch.

"I want you and the newbie to go and check out the old Krimzon Guard factory. Roumers have it that it's up and running again. And we don't need any more of those mindless drines strutting around town." Jak and Daxter fell over.

"What the hell!" Jak shouted, jumping up and trying to glare at the taller elf.

Torn averted his eyes, trying not to laugh at the younger elf's antics.

Jak, on the top of one of his jumps, stumbled and tripped onto Torn.

The elf caught him around the waist and Jak reflexively wrapped his legs around Torn's waist.

Both elves stilled and Jak hesitantly looked at the elf. Their eyes connected and Torn abruptly dropped Jak to the floor as a light blush spread across the blonde's face.

Torn coughed and cleared his throat. "Alright, enough playing around. Go and get this finished." Jak stood up and brushed off his trousers.

He walked over to Ashelin. "Show him the artifacts while we're gone."

He left and Torn finally slouched. Ashelin helped him into a chair which he promptly shook off.

"I don't need your help!" He snapped and leaned against the wall staring at the glass case.

"What the hell is that?"

"Yesterday, when Jak went into the Fortree we found it." She crouched to her knees and pulled the doors open.

"And we found seven new ecos." Torn's mouth dropped as the treasures were revealed to him.

He too, crouched painfully down and took the Midnight Eco into his hands.

"All these…. Makes you wonder what ELSE is out there, huh?" Torn said quietly and stood up.

A woman walked down the stiars in a fluffy robe and yawned.

"Where did—" She stopped as she saw Torn. "Torn! How are you feeling?" Torn knelt near the astonished commander and he looked at Ashelin.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell happened!"

NRS: Alright, sorry for the wait.

Blaz: Until NEXT CHAPTER!

-Jak finds something out

Torn finds out what the hell is going on!

I shall see you later!


End file.
